xmen_comicsfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Uso de Predefinições
Definição & Adição As predefinições são uma das funcionalidades mais essenciais da wikia, aparecem em diversas formas, como por exemplo, a infobox, que são tabelas que estão presentes em quase todas as páginas. As predefinições sempre são feitas através de códigos, por isso, para criar uma, necessita-se estar no modo código fonte, que pode ser selecionado no menu de edição como 'editor clássico' e então clicado em visual para fonte em cima da caixa de edição. Todas as predefinições devem ser abertas através do sinal , e no começo do sinal de abertura, o nome da predefinição, por exemplo; Depois de cada = deve ser posto a informação que você quer que esteja na predefinição, no caso das infobox. Caso consiga entender esse conceito, para entender como usar outras predefinições, basta olhar o código fonte do editor clássico das páginas com predefinições que você deseja usar na sua, e modificá-las de acordo com a sua necessidade. Predefinições Personagem *Predefinição:New Character Infor 0002/Usado para criação de personagens. Segue a baixo um guia para utilizar a predefinição: }} HISTÓRIA PODERES E HABILIDADES Poderes Habilidades Fraquezas Nível de Força PERSONALIDADE E APARÊNCIA Personalidade Aparência NOTAS LINKS REFERÊNCIAS Notas de Rodapé Galeria *Predefinição:Galerias/usado para galeria de personagens ou grupos. Batalhas *Predefinição:Batalhas/usado para batalhas do personagem ou grupo. OU Tabela de Poder }| }}} | FanIntelligence = }| }}} | FanStrength = }| }}} | FanSpeed = }| }}} | FanDurability = }| }}} | FanEnergy Projection = }| }}} | FanFighting Skills = }| }}} | FanExplanation = }| }}} }} Notas Discussão }} Notas de Rodapé *Predefinição:Tabela de Batalhas *Predefinição:Official Power Grid }| }}} | FanIntelligence = }| }}} | FanStrength = }| }}} | FanSpeed = }| }}} | FanDurability = }| }}} | FanEnergy Projection = }| }}} | FanFighting Skills = }| }}} | FanExplanation = }| }}} }} *Predefinição:Tabela de Poder Armas *Predefinição:Armas Frases *Predefinição:Frases/usado para criar frases dos personagens ou equipes. |Texto 2 = (edição com a aparição da frase) |Arquivo = (nome do arquivo (foto)) }} }} *Predefinição:Quote Desambiguação/Portal *Predefinição:Desambiguação *Predefinição:Portal Homebox *Predefinição:Homebox Grupos *Predefinição:New Team Infor 0001/usado para criação de grupos. HISTÓRIA MEMBROS ; (imagem) |Box2 = |Box3 = |Box4 = |Box5 = |Box6 = |Box7 = |Box8 = }} PARAFERNALIA NOTAS LINKS * /Galeria * /Batalhas *Categoria:Membros d (nome) *Categoria: /Imagens *Categoria: /Aparições (Comics) *Categoria: Aparições (Revista) REFERÊNCIAS Notas de Rodapé Galerias *Predefinição:Galerias Grupos Batalhas *Predefinição:Batalhas/usado para batalhas do personagem ou grupo. OU Notas Discussão }} Notas de Rodapé Raça *Predefinição:Raça História Biologia Tecnologia Cultura Leis Política Governo Relações Realidades Alternativa Poderes e Habilidades Poderes Habilidades Fraquezas Nível de Força Habitat Diversos Notas Trivialidades Links *Categoria: /Imagens *Categoria: /Aparições (Comics) *Categoria: /Aparições (Rsvistas) *Categoria: Referências Notas de Rodapé Quadrinhos Revista *Predefinição:Revistas/Usado apenas para revistas publicadas no Brasil * * * * * História |Notas = |Trivialidades = |Referências = }} Série Revista *Predefinição:Séries Comics/Usado apenas para séries publicadas no Brasil. Comics *Predefinição:Comics/usado para criação de histórias estrangeiras. Procure adicionar em categorias cada personagem conforme sua aparição: Categoria:Personagem/Aparições (Comics) (usado apenas para aparições em séries estrangeiras o termo aparições (Comics)). As aparições ficarão presentes em cada página de personagem, local, grupo, equipamentos, dentre outros, para melhor navegação e organização do site. |Data de Publicação = |Data de Criação = |Editor Chefe = |Desenhista de Capa = |Nome Original = |Produtor = |Publicador = |Editor Chefe Criativo = |Escritores = |Desenhista = |Arte-Final = |Cores = |Letras = |Editores = |Edição Anterior = |Edição Seguinte = }} Aparições Personagens * * * * * * * * Espécies Locais Equipamentos História Capas Variantes (Nome da imagem) Notas Trivialidades Links *Categoria:Revistas Que Publicaram *Categoria: /Imagens Volume Comics *Predefinição:Volume/usado para criar um volume completo de série estrangeira. Procure adicionar em categorias cada personagem conforme sua aparição: Categoria:Personagem/Aparições (Revistas) (usado apenas para aparições em séries estrangeiras o termo aparições (Revistas)). As aparições ficarão presentes em cada página de personagem, local, grupo, equipamentos, dentre outros, para melhor navegação e organização do site. Arcos *Predefinição:Arco | ImagemParte1 = | NomeParte1 = | Sinopse1 = | ImagemParte2 = | NomeParte2 = | Sinopse2 = | ImagemParte3 = | NomeParte3 = | Sinopse3 = | Notas = | Curiosidades = | Links = }} Uso | ImagemEvento = IMAGEM DO EVENTO (normalmente o logo do evento) | NomeEvento = NOME DO EVENTO (normalmente o nome da página) | OutrosNomes = OUTROS NOMES DO EVENTO ("outros nomes" pelos quais o evento é conhecido) | Universo = TERRA-DESIGNAÇÃO (ex. Terra-616) | Locais = LOCAIS (locais presentes no evento) | Collected = COLLECTED IN / PART OF COLLECTION OF (trade paperbacks, hardcover graphic novels) | Criadores = CRIADORES (Funcionários da Marvel que criaram o evento, use ; para os separar) | Protagonistas = PROTAGONISTAS (Se a classificação de herói/vilão não for válida) | Heróis = HERÓIS | Vilões = VILÕES | Outros = OUTROS PERSONAGENS | ImagemParte1 = NOME DA IMAGEM DO PRIMEIRO QUADRINHOS (NÃO use "Arquivo:" ou "File:" no nome) | NomeParte1 = TÍTULO DA HISTÓRIA DO PRIMEIRO QUADRINHO (normalmente terá "Parte X" no nome, ou algo similar) | Sinopse1 = SINOPSE DO PRIMEIRO QUADRINHO (principais acontecimentos no quadrinho) | ImagemParte2 = IMAGEM DO SEGUNDO QUADRINHO DO EVENTO | NomeParte2 = TÍTULO DO SEGUNDO QUADRINHO DO EVENTO | Sinopse2 = SINOPSE DO SEGUNDO QUADRINHO DO EVENTO | Notas = NOTAS (notas sobre o evento) | Curiosidades = CURIOSIDADES (curiosidades a respeito do evento) | Links = LINKS E REFERÊNCIAS (link internos e externos) | Título = TÍTULO DA INFOBOX (usado se desejar renomear a infobox) | SinopseCompleta = SINOPES COMPLETA DO EVENTO (sinopse mais detalhada de todo o evento) | CustomLabel = CUSTOM LABEL IN INFOBOX (use if need to add additional lines in the infobox) | Custom = CUSTOM TEXT (use to add text to the CustomLabel in infobox) | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER (add a section on the main page) | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT (add text to this section) | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 200 | Galeria = DEFAULT : PAGENAME/GALLERY (changes the Galeria link) | FullSynopsisHeader = DEFAULT : Synopsis (changes the SinopseCompleta Heading) | NotesHeader = DEFAULT : Notes (changes the Notes Header) | TriviaHeader = DEFAULT : Curiosidades (changes the Curiosidades Header) | SeeAlsoHeader = DEFAULT : See Also (changes the See Also Header) | LinksHeader = DEFAULT : Links and References (changes the Links Header) Long Portal *Predefinição:Long Portal Mostrar *Predefinição:Mostrar Aparições *Predefinição:Aparições Comics/Usado para redirecionar a partir da categoria de aparições de publicações estrangeiras para a página em a aparição citada. Basta apenas digitar, após criar a Categoria Categoria:Personagem/Aparições (Comics) e então entrar em criar e digitar , além de adicionar a uma das categorias: Categoria:Aparições ou Categoria:Lista de Aparições . *Predefinição:Aparições Revistas/Usado para redirecionar a partir da categoria de aparições de publicações brasileiras para a página em a aparição citada. Basta apenas digitar, após criar a Categoria Categoria:Personagem/Aparições (Revista) e então entrar em criar e digitar , além de adicionar a uma das categorias: Categoria:Aparições ou Categoria:Lista de Aparições . *Predefinição:Imagens/Usado para redirecionar a partir da categoria de imagens para a página em a aparição citada. Basta apenas digitar, após criar a Categoria Categoria:Personagem/Imagens e então entrar em criar e digitar , além de adicionar a categoria: Categoria:Galerias . Universo/Realidade *Predefinição:Universo |Imagem = |Número Oficial = |Outros Nomes = |Estado = Existente ou Destruído |Criadores = [[]] |Primeira Aparição = [[]] (mês, ano) |História = |Características = |Locais = |Cultura = |Organizações = |Notas = |Trivialidades = |Links = |Referências = Notas de Rodapé }} Galerias *Predefinição:Galerias Universo Acessórios *Predefinição:Acessórios Localização *Predefinição:Local Televisão *Predefinição:Série Categorias *Predefinição:Categorias/utilizado para criara categorias Categoria:Paginas da Wiki (categoria usada para melhor administrar as categorias da wiki) Outros Caixa de Mensagem *Predefinição:MessageBox Observações Em Parenteses *Predefinição:G Título *Predefinição:D/usado para títulos Categoria:Paginas da Wiki